The most boring place on earth, As if!
by Victoria's Wonderland
Summary: Hermione , Ginny and Luna are sent to Forks Washington the most boring place on earth after the death of there family's to hide from rouge Deatheaters will they find love and happiness? no copy right intended all rights go to rightful owners


"That is ridiculous, Dumbledore." I stated as Luna and Ginny shook there heads in agreement.

"Why would we need to transfer to an American school in Washington, when the war just ended?" Dumbledore smiled down from his portrait as McGongall walked into her office."Girls, please be seated all will be explained." Ginny and Luna sat down I reluctantly followed and sat in the unusually comfortable seat. McGongall continued "the reason we have asked you to do this because you have lost allot of people in this war and you girls need to be away from London and the magical world so that we can be insured that no rouge Deatheaters kill you. Since the Weasley family has crumbled and the Lovegoods have as well and Mrs. Granger was unable to locate her parents we have decided it was the wisest choice to send you somewhere no one would think to look"

I knew they were trying to do what was best for us and getting away seemed nice so we all agreed after some heavy debate then McGongall told us the portkey would be ready in a weeks time. As soon as she was done the girls and I ran into the newly reconstructed room of requirement. I was the first to speak " we will need to get jobs and it's summer now in America so we will have time to get to know the town before we have to go to school it will be all of our finally year" Luna nodded while Ginny said "McGongall said that the house is on the border of a reservation and the town, so it will be easy not to be really seen for sometime" I smiled "we can finally have a normal school year" Luna said in a daze we all burst out laughing this will be fun without the war hanging over us we can finally be normal teens. We spent the rest of the week packing things and making sure we kept all the memories and special items with us as we put everything in separated little muggle looking beaded bags. "Girls the portkey is ready" McGongall said as she walked into the RoR. The girls and I grabbed are bags and then we placed a hand on the portkey and we felt the unmistakable feeling as we were transported outside of a house in Forks, Washington. Once we landed we looked around the house was surrounded by forest the home was white with green window hangings, a beautiful flower garden and a porch swing that lazily creaked every two minutes. The driveway was gravel with three vehicles sitting side by side each had an envelope and a name mine was a green 2013 Dodge Charger, Ginny's was blue 2013 Ford F-150, and Luna's was yellow 2013 Beetle 2.5L volts wagon. The backyard consisted of a pond that connected to a flowing creek, you could hear a waterfall in the distance. When we walked into the house we hurried and looked around placing are bags on the kitchen counter. There were three bedrooms, a den three bathrooms and a half bathrooms, and a basement. Ginny claimed the room with the view of the garden, Luna claimed the one closest to the basement, I claimed the one that had a den attached to it. We unpacked the house with magic placing all the furniture the going through with all the homey touches, after we finished we collapsed onto the couch. "So Ginny I bet you cant wait to plant some new things in that garden, and Luna I Bet you cant wait to set up your potions lab in the basement" I questioned they smiled at me and in sync said "Hermione library, right?" I nodded as we all feel on the ground laughing. I had packed us some food and stored it away as we ate some sandwiches and drank tea. "Grocery shopping" Luna says "Job hunting" Ginny reply's "tomorrow" I state and we all fall into are newly made beds after taking some dreamless sleep potion. When I woke up in the morning after my daily ritual, I walked into Ginny's room passing Luna and grabbing a mug of tea for Ginny. As I walked in Ginny grumbled and flipped over grabbing the tea and getting up."Thanks" she mumbled as she sipped the mug. I walked out back into the living room and waited ten minutes later Ginny and Luna came out of there rooms and sat next to me "whats the game plan Hermione?" I smiled " we drive my car into town and look for help wanted signs then we stop by the local grocery and with the muggle money McGongall gave us we get Grocery and head home for the day, change into hiking gear and swim suits and find out where that creek leads to. Sound good?" the girls smiled back at me "perfect" Luna says while Ginny only nods. As we head into town we see nothing but tress it takes us four miles to get into town when we finally reach town we see a big name grocery super store, a book store, a florist shop, a clothing store, and a bowling alley. I parked the car next to this broken down dodge pickup. Luna runs into the Florist while Ginny takes her purse and walks into the clothing store. I make my way over to the bookstore but stop when I see the owner of the pickup a girl sitting in the passenger seat looking lost, she had the keys dangling in her hand. "Hello, excuse me miss but do you need any help?" she looked up at me and smiled. "umm yes please my engine seems to hate me do you know anything about them, I tried calling a friend of mine but, my phone is dead." I smiled "yes I know a little, my names Hermione by the way whats yours?"

she looked at me and I think she finally realized "you're new aren't you my names Bella Swan, by the way I love your accent"

I thanked her and then looked into her car I noticed that she only over heated her car and it needed an oil change."you will need a new cooling system, and you need to change your oil, how close do you live and is there a mechanics around here?" she blanked for a moment then Bella responded "No my friend would be the closest mechanic and he lives on the reservation, I live only a half mile up the road" she glanced back up at me I smiled at her "well Bella my dear I can either have you sit her for an hour and replace your cooling system and oil or I can give you a quick fix and let you boogie on home until that friend of yours can look at it and make sure I didn't miss anything?" she told me quick fix because she needed to get home and make dinner for her dad I helped her and then I took my grease covered hands wiped them on a rag I had grabbed from my trunk where my beaded bag was placed and I walked into the bookstore. The owner was a kind elderly women who after seeing me helping Bella and me asking for a job excepted me immediately I started tomorrow at two. I then skipped over to the grocery where Luna and Ginny were waiting for me we picked up enough Grocery's to last two weeks and we drove home. When we arrived home and changed into or swim suits putting shorts shirts and hiking boots on then grabbing a backpack and filling it with the essentials. I had to do a few protecting spells around the house and extra around the cars before we left to make sure are home would stay safe then we set off. The forest was beautiful with trees growing up really high and moss and a light grass covered the forest floor you could hear birds chirping and animals skittering through the grass. We walked for a good two miles before we landed on top of the waterfall in the distance we could see a beach semi full of people and I smiled. Ginny spoke "Hermione I dare you to jump off the waterfall into the ocean a swim onto that beach" I smirked "only if you and Luna come right after me" then shook there heads yes, I smiled and pulled off my shirt and my shorts reveling a forest green bikini, then I jumped off the cliff into the freezing water by the time I landed into the water and got my surrounding set I shouted up to Ginny who was watching me still "Are you too coming or you waiting on snow to fall" Luna smirked already in her sky blue bathing suit that consisted of a tie dyed skirt and matching bikini top she immediately jumped into the and Ginny waited on her to resurface before taking off her shirt and leaving on her swim shorts she had a red bikini top with black and red swim shorts, she jumped in and when she resurfaced she smirked at me and said "what are Gits waiting on" as she swam away Luna and I chased her right onto the beach laughing the whole way when we reached the beach the eleven people sitting on the beach staring straight at us. There were seven guys and four girls. All the guys looked extremely muscular and tall with short dark brown hair and brown eyes. The girls all had a different look to them all tan but, one girl had scars on her face the other had piercing blue eyes, one had a bob and tears brimming the edge of her eyes, the last girl was but a mere child with little ringlet curls and a happy smiled placed on her face. One of the guys in the middle of the group was staring at me and only me not looking around. I looked over all the people noticing another was doing the same thing to Luna. We slowly crept farther away from them until the girl with the short bob spoke "who are you?" she said it in a way that put me on edge but I smiled "my name is Hermione, this is Ginny with the red hair, and Luna with the blonde" she smiled a little "not from around these parts are you?" we shook are heads, she smirked "well welcome to Forks, Washington the most boring place on earth." she paused for a second and continued "I'm Leah, that's Seth my brother, Paul, Rachel his girlfriend, Embry, Quill, and Claire my cousin, Sam, my other cousin Emily, and the two with lost puppy faces are Jacob and Jared . Jacob is the one in red Jared in blue."


End file.
